Vida y Obra de los inmortales
by Fernanda.WarriorPrincesss
Summary: relatos de la vida y obra de los espiritus, apariciones estelares de los Oc de ValeryVampire y Damelifrost (inspirado en el Fic Una llegada del pasado de Marialis Collazo, se aceptan Oc para proximos capitulos)
1. Chapter 1:El espiritu de la tierra

**hola, veran estaba buscando inspiracion para mi historia, y me tome un descanso y me puse a leer por aqui y me reencontre con la historia de una llegada del pasado de Marialis Collazo, el cual por cierto recomiendo y mucho. en el cual le invente el personaje de Fernanda Terra, y decidi hacer este One-shot sobre su Origen, Marialis a ti te doy los creditos a esto**

**espero sea de su agrado**

* * *

Nueva España

Guerra de la Independencia

Valladolid, hoy Morelia

las guerras pueden ser actos muy crueles, y destructivas, separando familias de familias, hermanos de hermanos, todo por los ideales en la guerra, pueden llegar a cambiar.

una hacienda, muy sencilla pero elegante, perteneciente a los Villareal, una de las familias mas las adineradas de la region, no bajaban la guardia, ya que a lo largo de todo este tiempo, muchos han perdido sus tierras por ambos bandos, aunque en la hacienda todo parecia seguir en orden.

la mansion era digna de un rey, y sus terrenos ni se diga, pero nuestra atencion no se centra en nada de eso, si no en un pequeño jacal, el cual parecia sostenerse apenas, en donde vivia una familia humilde de ascendencia purepecha, pero lo que llama mas la atencion son las hermosas plantas que rodeaban el lugar.

-¡Fernanda! ¡ven aca inmediatamente!-grito una mujer de piel canela, cabello lacio y negro y ojos oscuros vestida en harapos, saliendo de esta vivienda buscando desesperada a la mencionada, pues habia rumores de que habia muchos bandidos en la region quienes aprovechando los revuelos de la guerra hacian sus maldades

-mama calma, Fernanda de seguro fue a buscar flores o a nadar a algun rio, igual la ire a buscar.-le dijo su hijo, Jose, el hermano mayor de Fernanda, bueno por unos minutos, ya que son mellizos, pero la protegia mucho a ella y a su hermana menor de 14 años, Ana.

-por favor Jose, debemos irnos ya hoy, ya perdimos a tu padre, no quiero perderlos a ustedes.-le dijo rogando Guadalupe, su madre, ya con lagrimas en los ojos, y su hijo la abrazo.-calma mama, llevate a Ana, que escuche a los demas trabajadores, que vendran pronto, vayan a los montes junto a los demas, ya hasta los patrones se van a la capital como invitados del Virrey.

-mama, Jose.-salio a toda prisa la pequeña Ana, solo traia en manos un pequeño cachorro, el cual encontro no hace mucho.-Fernanda fue al claro que esta al norte.-dijo señalando la direccion que ella tomo mientras dejaba al perrito en el suelo.

-eso es cerca del rio.-aseguro Jose corriendo hacia alla.-¡volvere pronto!-grito antes de perderse en el frondoso paisaje.

-cuidate hijo mio.-dijo mientras daba un ultimo vistazo hacia el ven vamonos ayudame con la comida.-le pidio Guadalupe a la pequeña quien buscaba a su pequeño cachorro.-¿a donde fue? ¿canela?¿donde estas?-empezo a llamar a su cachorro pero no lo veia, este se escondio dentro del jacal.

* * *

a unos pocos kilometros de ahi, ya casi anochecia, se podia escuchar el susurro del rio el cantar de las aves y del rio cerca del lugar, ahi sentada, sintiendo la brisa del aire golpeando su rostro, estaba una joven, vestida en harapos un poco rasgados, cabello un poco ondulado y negro y piel color canela, sus ojos color cafe chocolate y sus pies descalzos para sentir la tierra, su nombre es Fernanda Garcia, y amaba su pequeño jardin secreto, por eso estaba ahi, fue a dedicarle su tiempo y cariño, muchas de las flores ya florecian pues ya era primavera, muchos arboles de ahi tenian de abrigo unas hermosas enredaderas con unas pequeñas flores, y para rematar , habian crecido muchos dientes de leon.

-hermoso, cada dia se pone mas hermoso..dijo al momento en que tomaba un diente de leon con delicadeza.-deseo que siempre existe tan inigualable belleza en la naturaleza.-susurro al momento en que soplaba ese pequeño diente haciendo que sus semillas empiecen a volar danzando en el aire.

-perfecto... ahora.-dijo mientras dirigia su vista al rio y se ponia de pie.-¡hora de nadar! dijo al momento en que corria y salta adentro de las cristalinas aguas y se quedaba ahi abajo, sintiendo el frio del agua en su piel, cuando asomo su cabeza sobre el agua, solto un agudo grito, porque lo que vio fue inesperado.

-¿donde estabas mocosa? te estuve buscando por un buen rato.-le dijo a modo de regaño su hermano mellizo, Jose.

hay no seas tan gruñon.-dijo mientras salia del rio.-solo vine a ver y cuidar mi jardin, ¿desde cuando eso te molesta?-le dijo con burla lo cual enfurecería a Jose, si no fuera por lo que pasaba.

-escuchame Fer, hay bandidos en la zona, aprovechando que apenas hubo una guerrilla por aqui, hasta los patrones se van a la capital, nos vamos a los montes, todos, camina.-dijo al momento que la tomaba del brazo y empezaban a caminar pero en ese momento paso un cuchillo rozando la cabeza he impactando contra un arbol

-estan aqui.-susurro Fernanda tomando la mano de Jose.-corre tonto, ¿que esperas? ¡corre!.-le exigio la joven mientras corrian a los terrenos de la hacienda.

* * *

-despues de varios minutos de correr sin parar, los mellizos Jose y Fernanda, llegaron a los terrenos de la hacienda, y lo que encontraron, fue un escenario lleno de horror.

habia fuego, todo estaba en llamas, los que se rezagaron, que en su mayoria eran hombres, trataron de hacerle frente a los bandidos, per estaban armados hasta los dientes, y quien no lo estaria si no les hubieran robado armas al ejercito insurgente y al realista de puro milagro y una buena estrategia.

-escondete.-dijo Jose empujando rapidamente a su hermana a los arbusto, quien empezo a tener miedo.-Jose...dime por favor que Ana y mama ya se fueron.-dijo suplicante y aterrada.

-cuando fui por ti, ya estaban tomando rumbo a los montes junto a las demas mujeres.-susurro al ver que uno de los bandidos pasaba cerca y se escondieron como pudieron.

-al menos po...hay no...Jose mira.-dijo Fernanda entrando en panico al ver una silueta conocida saliendo del jacal a toda velocidad.-¡¿que rayos hace aqui?! ¡Ana!.-grito Jose al ver a su hermana menor corriendo entre las llamas.-¡Ana!-lo secundo Fernanda saliendo del escondite junto a su mellizo, Ana salio con una pequeña manta abultada entre sus manos pero tropezo en un descuido, cuando alzo la vista se asusto al ver a uno de los invasores, justo cuando uno de los bandidos iba a darle el golpe de gracias a la menor Jose se le adelanto y lo golpeo con un pedazo de madera en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

-¡Ana!.-grito Fernanda al momento de abrazarla.-¿que haces aq...?-se callo al ver al cachorro entre sus brazos.-no lo podia dejar.-dijo Ana queriendo llorar.

-eso no importa ahora vamonos.-dijo Jose levantando a sus del suelo y corrian rumbo a los montes, pero cuando fueron envueltos por la oscuridad de la naturaleza, Fernanda termino cayendo en una trampa hecha por los bandidos, por un mal paso termino cayendo entre hojas en un profundo agujero, el cual estaba a la la mitad lleno de un lodo muy espeso, parecian arenas movedizas.

-¡Fernanda!-gritaron sus hermnaos al ver como literalmente se la tragaba la tierra, al asomarse en el agujero, ya Fernanda ya se habia hundido hasta los hombros.-¡Jose!, ¡Ana!.-les grito la joven dejando de pelear, pues presentia que de ahi no saldria.-¡vayanse!, ¡busquen a mama y ponganse a salvo!-les ordeno mas que nada, Fernanda sentia miedo, pero no por ella, por sus hermanos, si intentan salvarla, los bandidos los alcanzarian.-¡Ya vayanse par de necios!,¡pero ya!.-el grito fue suficiente para hacer entender a Jose y para asustar a Ana

-vamonos Ana.-le pidio Jose tomando a Ana de un brazo.-no Jose, no la quiero dejar... ¡Fernanda!.-empezo a gritar tan fuerte que su hermano la cargo en contra de su voluntad.

-suerte.-susurro mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba hundir en el lodo, sintiendo la falta de aire en sus pulmones, despues sintio que la jalaban hacia la superficie, y de nuevo pudo sentir el aire puro del bosque, al abrir los ojos, estaba la luna ante ella, y ella estaba en el aire y cuando descendio, alrededor de ella empezaron a crecer muchas flores y un arbol pequeño, pero sobre todo un diente de leon, el cual al omento de tocarlo se transformo en un reluciente arco, el cual tomo sorprendida, al mirar a la luna de nuevo escucho una voz

_-tu nombre es Fernanda Terra, el espiritu de la tierra._

miro a todos lados y miro a la luna brillante incredul.a-¿quien eres tu?-pregunto confundida y llena de curiosidad

_-soy Manny, el zar lunar, pero me conoceras como el hombre de la luna_.-respondio

-el hombre de la luna.-susurro.-¿pero que debo hacer?-pero Manny ya no respondio

* * *

-¡Fernanda!-la llamaron a gritos Dameli y Valery, quienes llevaban mucho tiempo de llamarla despues de llegar a su hogar en los bosques de Mexico.-regresa de donde quiera que estes, ¿acaso olvidaste que hoy vamos al taller de Norte a visitar a Jack?-le dijo Valery.-dijo que estaria ahi hoy junto a Katie.-agrego

-si lo recuerdo, tambien iran Tooth, Sandman con Cefiro.-dijo Fernanda volviendo a la realidad

-ademas dijiste que querias molestar a Bunny, que tenias una broma epica para el.-dijo Dameli riendo.

-con eso Jack estara orgulloso, pero mas si ustedes me ayudan señoritas.-dijo haciendo una sonrisa malevola en su rostro.

las mencionadas sonriendo se miraron y asintieron.-¡aceptamos!.-dijeron al mismo tiempo que salian volando de ahi, Fernanda dio un ultimo vistazo a su pequeña casa capullo en el arbol, el cual estaba encima de donde estaba su pequeño jacal.-al menos se salvaron ese dia.-suspiro haciendo crecer un diente de leon abajo en el arbol y salio volando atras de sus amigas.-¡Esperenme chicas!

dijo al momento de alcanzarlas y las tres volaron rumbo al polo norte a pasar un gran dia; mientras en el suelo ademas de ese pequeño diente de leon crecian otros dos a su lado, los cuales al ser golpeados por una ligera brisa, soltaran sus semillas flotantes a lo largo de la region, demostrando que las barreras del tiempo y distancia, no existen, las cosas suceden por algo, aunque eso puede doler y no entiendas porque ocurre, pero lo mejor que podemos hacer es aceptar lo que paso, para lograr un buen porvenir

* * *

**y hasta aqui, si tienen dudas pueden leer el Fic de Una llegada del pasado de ****Marialis Collazo**, el cual encontraran entre mis favoritos, ademas tambien pueden preguntarme ya sea en Review o en privado, no hay problema, espero que les haya gustado, tambien me tome la libertad de agregar al final a los personajes de Valery Vampire y Dameli Frost, pues ellas no podian faltar.

**espero no haber decepcionado a nadie con este One-Shot**

**nos leemos luego, bye **


	2. Chapter 2: El origen de la tormenta

_**Aclaración: **_**_Los personajes pertenecen a DreamWorks _**_**harán apariciones los Oc de Damelifrost y ValeryVampire**_

* * *

Dameli.-la llamo Valery, rato después de que las tres hubieran sacado de quicio a Bunny por la broma que Fernanda Terra hizo especialmente para él, Dameli se quedó pensando un momento, ahora estaban en Italia, bueno en la torre de pisa, era de noche y estaban escondiéndose de Bunny, quien de seguro las buscaba para arreglar la broma.

-a ver Valery, déjame tratar.-dijo Fernanda seria y se acercó a una distraída espíritu de las tormentas.- ¿Dameli? Terra llamando a Storm.-dijo pasando su mano frente a su rostro y no había reacción.-Valery… ¿dijiste que le quitaste a Bunny varios huevos bomba después de hacerle creer que su madriguera estaba embrujada?-pregunto formulando una idea en su mente.

-ya se para dónde vas Fernanda, juro que te lanzara un rayo después de esto.-dijo dándole un par de huevos.

-¿y que tiene? Soy inmortal y además, si el gran y poderoso pooka de 1.85, maestro del tai chi y quien sabe que no pudo atraparme, ¿Por qué debo asustarme por una de mis mejores amigas?-dijo el espíritu de la tierra burlándose del canguro…digo del conejo de pascua.

-porque Dameli Storm es el espíritu de las tormentas, ¿eso te dice algo? Pero quiero ver cómo te persigue por todo el lugar.-dijo Valery sentándose en el suelo a ver como terminaba todo.

-bien pero recuérdame si ya no existo, tu eres mi maestra en las bromas querida, sin ti, no sabría lo sagradas que son las bromas.-dijo orgullosa de su obra y Valery sonrió.-que rápido crecen.-dijo limpiándose una lagrima falsa.

-en fin, despídeme de los guardianes.-dijo al momento en que le arrojaba un huevo bomba a Dameli, el cual exploto a impactar en su cabeza, después solo se veía una nube de colores en donde estaba la joven Storm, cuando se empezaba a disipar una cadena envolvió al espíritu de la tierra y cuando esta sintió que la jalaba, se encontró frente a una molesta Dameli Storm.- ¿en qué pensabas Terra?-Fernanda trago en seco y miro a Valery en busca de ayuda.

-a mí ni me miren, es cosa de ustedes.-dijo Valery conteniendo la risa.-de verdad, con ustedes las bromas en Halloween son épicas y con Jack de nuestro lado, mi festividad será épica.-su comentario llamo la atención de las dos espíritus y empezaron a reír.

-debo admitir que el huevo bomba fue genial.-dijo acomodando su cabello negro con mechones azules.-pero ¿Por qué me lo arrojaste Fernanda? Es más fácil hablarme y llamar mi atención.-Fernanda y Valery se miraron confundidas y el espíritu del Halloween tomo la palabra.-se lo dices tú plantita o se lo digo yo.-le dijo a Fernanda con voz seria.

-yo se lo digo calabaza.-respondió y miro a Dameli con los brazos cruzados.-escúchame, nubecita.- empezó y se aclaró la garganta.-desde que llegamos escapando del canguro, te quedaste en una especie de trance, quedaste…como decirlo.

-como si hubieras visto un fantasma.-dijo Valery.-lo cual es curioso porque somos espíritus.-y se quedó pensando.-en fin ¿Qué tienes Dameli? Llevas así una hora.

-¿tanto tiempo? Lo siento, solo pensaba un par de cosas.-dijo melancólica y algo triste.

-cuéntanos Dameli, sabes que para eso están las amigas.-dijo Valery y Fernanda se sentó junto a esta.-hora de una historia.-y las dos la miraron atentas.

-está bien, nomás porque son mis amigas.-empezó Dameli nerviosa.-me quede pensando… en el día que renací como Dameli Storm.-eso sorprendió a las chicas, nunca se habían contado entre ellas como renacieron gracias a Manny, al parecer el espíritu de las tormentas sería la primera en hablar.

-todo empezó hace bastante tiempo ya…aquí mismo, en Italia…

* * *

**Flashback**

Un pequeño poblado no muy lejos de Venecia, Vivian varias familias humildes, viviendo del campo, ganándose el sustento de cada día, entre esas familias sencillas, había una que vivía un poca más alejada al resto, disfrutando la paz y la calma...

-DAMELI.-bueno, no la suficiente, ese pequeño y "delicado" grito provino de un jovencito de 8 años su nombre era Rogan Merlo, y buscaba a su hermana mayor quien miraba al cielo, esperando a ver si llovía o no, curiosamente siempre aceptaba si llovía y en qué día lo hacía.

-Dameli, dice mama que me des jarrón para ir por agua al rio.-le dijo despacio y cortes y su hermana se giró a verla, su ojos grises mostraban paz y calma mientras su cabello negro y su ropaje sencillo demostraba que aunque era de clase muy sencilla era de buen corazón.

-lo siento Rogan.-dijo mientras del suelo levantaba el jarrón y se lo tendía entre sus manos.-aquí esta y no tardes, presiento que lloverá.-esto saco una risa del menos.-claro Merlo, como tú digas.-y el pequeño se encamino al rio.

Cuando Dameli estaba por terminar recolectar comida del campo, escucho un rayo, fue demasiado cerca, en el centro del poblado.

-empezó muy pronto.-dijo asustada mirando como el cielo se tornaba oscuro y tenebroso por la tormenta que estaría por comenzar y sería muy catastrófica.

-¡Dameli!-le grito su padre desde su hogar.- ¡busca Rogan, yo iré por tu madre!-esta asintió y corrió hacia el rio, se le hizo una eternidad porque estaba muy lejos. En el momento que llego las aguas se estaban desbordando y además empezaron a hacer rayos cerca por los arboles alrededor que servían como pararrayos

-¡Rogan!-empezó a llamarlo cuando el viento empezó a arreciar y el agua a caer a cantaros empapándola completamente.- ¡Rogan! ¡¿Dónde estás?!-lo llamo ya muy asustada cuando por fin lo vio, estaba escondido debajo de un árbol, se le dijo muchas veces, eso es un error que puede costarle la vida, Dameli no perdió tiempo y corrió hacia el árbol donde estaba su hermano, al llegar resbalo y termino cubierta de lodo, se apoyó en el hombro de su distraído y asustado hermano que se sobresaltó por la acción pero recupero la calma cuando supo quién era.

-hermana.-dijo feliz abrazándola.-tenías razón, iba a llover, debí llegar hace rato, no debí quedarme nadando en el rio, no te hice caso perdón.-dijo abrazándola asustado por los rayos que caían demasiado cerca del lugar y su hermana mayor trato de calmarlo.-escucha Rogan, debemos irnos de aquí rápido.-lo tomo del brazo y salieron corriendo de ahí, mientras corrían los rayos caían cada vez más cerca de ellos, uno paso muy cerca de Rogan lo cual alerto a la mayor, aún estaban lejos y los refugios contra los desastres esta aún más lejos.

-Dameli, no lo lograremos.-confeso Rogan demasiado asustado, mas porque un rayo cayo justo en frente de ellos, en eso la joven distingue una cueva no muy lejos y llevo a su hermano ahí como pudo esquivando de puro milagro los rayos.

En pocos minutos adentro a Rogan en la cueva, pero era muy pequeña.-quedate aquí, ire por ayuda.-el asintió y ella salio corriendo.

3 kilometros, ya veía su casa, 2 kilometros, le ardían los pies y le dolia el cuerpo por tanto esfuerzo bajo la tormenta, 1 kilometro, iba a lograrlo pero despues, una brillante luz la cego, sintiendo al instante una fuerte sacuda, como si una fuerza desconocida pasara por cada rincor de su cuerpo, era una sensación intensa y dolorosa, y al final, su corazón latio rápidamente y en menos de un segundo… se detuvo

* * *

**Fin FlashBack **

Ese fue mi ultimo dia como humana.-termino Dameli cerrando los ojos como si estuviera editando, pero aun recordaba la mirada de Rogan, esa mirada de miedo pero llena de Fe porque su hermana mayor estaba ahí.-cuando renaci supe que me había golpeado un rayo.-dijo conteniendo su tristeza, pero era muy notoria, salio de su trance por un sorpresivo e inesperado abrazo de sus amigas quienes estaban llorando por su historia.

-Dameli, eres mi nueva héroe.-dijo Valery.

-no me sorprende que Manny te renaciera, tu eres especial.-dijo Fernanda sacando un pañuelo de hoja de su ropa, lo cual saco una sonrisa de la joven.

-ya chicas no lloren, que me harán chillar.-dijo limpiando una lagrimita traicionera.-y as me volvi Dameli Storm, el espíritu de las tormentas.-dijo haciendo una reverencia ganándose los aplausos de sus amigas.-¡somos tus fans!-dijeron las jóvenes alzando los puños y decidieron volar juntas al suelo mientras reian.

-oigan ¿creen que Bunny nos siga buscando?-pregunto Valery.-ya saben, si a Jack lo quiere asesinar por molestarlo siempre, ¿Qué hara cuando nos encuentre?

-sencillo, como Fernanda fue la autora principal la va a…-en eso se abrió un agujero en el suelo y de el salio E. Aster Bunnymund, mejor conocido como Bunny, el conejo de pascua, quien estaba cubierto de pintura, chocolate y tierra, en el momento en que vio a las chicas las señalo con el boomerang.-a ver compañeras ¿Quién de ustedes fue la mente maestra de su bromita?-dijo mirando a Valery, la cual negó rápidamente.

-a mi ni me veas conejito que no fui yo, esta vez.- esta y Dameli se miraron serias y señalaro a Fernanda.-¡ella fue!-y retrocedieron unos pasos, la señalada les dirigio una mirada asesina y miro nerviosa al Pooka.

Tranquilo canguro…ve el lado bueno…-empezo a hablar mientras caminaba hacia atrás.-nadie salio herido.-y con esto empezo a correr seguida de un molesto canguro, perdón conejo.

-un pastelillo a que Bunny la atrapa.-aposto Dameli y esta asintió.-un pastelillo y un chocolate caliente a que la golpea con el boomerang.-Valery se rio.-tenemos un trato nubecita.-dijo sellando el trato en un apretón de manos.-excelente calabaza.

-¡ayuda chicas! ¡me persigue un luatico adicto al chocolate!.-grito Fernanda escalando un edificio seguida de un boomerang que por poco y la golpea en la cabeza.-¡fallaste canguro!-grito mientras mientras huia, seguida de un malhumorado Bunny.-ven aca niña hippie.-amenazo Bunny tras ella.

-¿la ayudamos?-pregunto Dameli y Valery negó.-no, ella puede sola.-y las dos se empezaron a reir al ver como el espíritu de la tierra era perseguida por el guardian de la esperanza.

* * *

**Damelifrost aquí esta el origen del espíritu de las tormentas, espero te guste y gracias por las ideas.**

**Ya saben cualquier sugerencia, duda, comenario o petición es bien recibida**

**Nos leemos la próxima bye**


	3. Chapter 3: Canguro bobo

**Este capitulo es mas que nada de relleno, conforme lean ya verán porque, creo esto será un mini Fic, asi que posiblemente solo unos cuantos capítulos mas y dare por terminado este proyecto, pero aun lo estoy pensando despues les aviso con mas calma, bien ahora Reviews:}**

**damelifrost: eso es buena señal n.n okya espero te guste este capitulo **

**EvyNery: muchas gracias me hiciste llorar, pero esto originalmente no es de mi propiedad, esto es inspiración del fic Una llegada del pasado, el cual recomiendo muchísimo**

* * *

Canguro bobo.-dijo Fernanda mientras hacia que la vegetación de la madriguera volviera a su estado original ya que, la verdad, era un desastre, parecía bosque embrujado, los tuneles un desastre había manchas de pintura y señales de que fueron golpeados por rayos, sin mencionar el estado de los huevos, el rio de pintura y las estatuas guardianes, eran un desastre de pintura, lodo y al parecer comida de la alacena de Bunnymund, y Valery puso su toque artístico en los huevos bomba, no pregunten, no lo dire porque de eso quedo un Pooka traumado y enojado.

-no puedo creer que te pusiera a ti sola, limpiar toda la madriguera.-se burlo Dameli recostada sobre sus codos en una nube flotante, y Valery se sento en la espalda de esta solo para fastidiarla.-pero fue mas gracioso la persecusion, al final Fernanda lo envolvió en una enredadera como si fuera un capullo y lo dejo ahí hasta el alba, aun no entiendo como salio de ahí.-dijo pensativa rascándose el mentón, pero Dameli se levanto bruscamente y si no fuera por que Valery reacciono rápido y empezó a flotar, hubiera terminado en el suelo.-Dameli eso fue cruel.-dijo reclamándole con una sonrisa y ella respondio.-Cruel es bueno.-dijo sentándose cruzando sus piernas.

-a ver señoritas estén tranquilas, el canguro mutante ya esta por llegar y ya casi acabo, despues podemos ir al taller de Norte o a la isla de Sandman, le gusta las visitas, o Tooth, a sus hadas les gusta que vean como trabajan felices de la vida, o también…-fue interrumpida por un par de zapes de parte de sus amigas.

-si no le paras a tu cantaleta plantita, Bunny esta vez si te asesina en serio si no arreglas esto.-dijo Valery conteniendo la risa, a lo cual Fernanda hizo un puchero.-eres muy cruel.-Dameli se rio sosteniendo su estomago a falta de aire y cuando pudo hablar atino a decir.-pero asi me amas ¿o que no?-y volvió a reir

-ok ya, vayan a explorar si quieren, solo termino aquí y el canguro me dejara ir.-dijo Fernanda dando media vuelta y volando a otro lado.-nomas no toquen nada chamacas.-les grito mientras se alejaba a otro lugar de la madriguera.

-si mama.-dijeron las dos en forma de burla saliendo volando de ahí.-perfecto.-en cuanto Fernanda se dio la vuelta se encontró cara a cara con Bunny, de la impresión solto un grito y se fue de espaldas al suelo.

-¡BUNNYMUND!-le grito molesta el espíritu de la tierra.- ¿estás loco? ¿Quieres matarme de un infarto?-soltó mientras se levantaba rápidamente.

-silencio Terra, no voy a perder mi tiempo contigo, solo vine a asegurarme de que no intentaras escapar como una niña cobarde ni hacer ninguna de tus inútiles trampa aquí en mi madriguera.-eso ofendió a Fernanda y esta hizo que una rama agarrara al Pooka de las orejas y lo dejo colgando de un árbol.

-escúchame bien rata subdesarrollada mutante, seré todo lo que quieras y tu opinión me vale un comino, pero.-hizo que la rama se acercara bruscamente a esta y miro al conejo amenazante.-cuando prometo algo, en especial si meto la pata, siempre, óyeme bien, siempre cumplo con mi palabra, ¿entendido? Ahora vete para que termine con tu mugre madriguera.-de lo molesta que estaba arrojo al conejo al otro lado del lugar.

* * *

**Mientras al otro lado de la madriguera**

-¿Cómo crees que le está yendo a Fernanda con Bunny? Porque de seguro ya llego para ver cómo iba.-pregunto Dameli a Valery y esta se encogió de hombros, ambas daban un paseo por el lugar

-de seguro intentando matarse entre ellos, si Bunny siempre quiere estrangular a Jack cuando congela la madriguera de seguro intentara lo mis…-no termino la frase porque frente a ellas cayo Bunny haciendo que temblara el suelo por la fuerza del impacto.

-¡santa Luna!-gritaron las dos apenas esquivando al Pooka para que este no las golpeara.-Dameli ¿sigue vivo?-susurro Valery al verlo inconsciente.

-no lo sé, pero sé cómo averiguarlo.-apunto a Bunny con el dedo y de este salió un pequeño rayo haciendo que el conejo despertara y diera un salto asustado y soltando un agudo grito, haciendo que las chicas se taparan los oídos

-cállate conejo loco ¿Qué te paso?-le dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo, eso hasta dio miedo y cuando Bunny se calmó se aclaró la garganta y hablo.

-Fernanda, eso paso.-solo atinó a decir eso molesto.-esa loca hizo crecer una raíz y me arrojo hasta aquí.-las dos se cruzaron de brazos y miraron seriamente al enorme al conejo de pascua

-ya en serio que le dijiste.-contesto rápidamente Valery.-si hizo eso es que heriste su orgullo, solo eso explicaría su acto de agresividad momentaria.-Dameli la miro no muy sorprendida.

-lo dijo muy técnico pero tiene razón Bunny, de hecho cualquiera de las tres te huiera atacado muy a su estilo, yo te hubiera lanzado un rayo, pero de Valery no quieres saber, el ultimo espíritu se traumo.

-y sigo orgullosa de eso.-dijo Valery alegre fingiendo limarse sus uñas.-pero no hablaremos de eso, mejor dejemos que Fernanda termine y se calme

-eso me recuerda cuando nos conocimos, no fueron las mejores circustancias, y lo mas épico fue en Halloween.-Dameli rio recordando y Valery asintió

-¿tan malo fue?-pregunto Bunny sentándose para descansar su cuerpo molido por el golpe de la caída y Valery tomo la palabra.-no es que fuera malo, es que fue algo… extraño creo es la palabra.

-es que ese dia casualmente estábamos las tres en el mismo sitio, el Halloween, pero hubo un mal entendido que hizo que nos odiaramos en ese momento.

-si supieras Bunnymund, por poco se pierde el Halloween por nuestras discusiones, malos entendidos y peleas, pero al final hicimos las paces y entre las tres logramos el mejor Halloween hasta el momento.-dijo Dameli orgullosa y contenta.

-¿pero que rayos paso ese dia?-pregunto Bunny ya lleno de curiosidad por saber que paso aquella ocasión.

-no comas ansias canguro bobo.-dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo burlándose de la curiosidad del conejo, golpe bajo.

-ustedes par de..

-¿me perdi de algo?-se escucho una voz detrás de Bunny el cual se sobresalto y cayo al suelo de sentón por la impresion, era Fernanda quien aunque venia molesta sonrio amargamente al ver al Pooka en el suelo.-creo estamos a mano.-y le ofrecio la mano para que se levantara el cual acepto avergonzado.

-le contaremos al enorme conejo como nos conocimos.-eso emociono a la joven quien se sento en el suelo haciendo que crecieran una flores de la emoción y hablo.-digo que lo cuente Valery, fue en su festividad en lo que paso todo.-todos estuvieron de acuerdo y miraron a la encargada de la fiesta del Halloween

-bien lo hare yo.-dijo emocionada y halagada.-bien todo empezo asi…

* * *

**Y hasta aquí**

**No me maten por cortarle aquí pero era justo y necesario**

**Espero les haya gustado**

**Nos leemos la próxima vez**

**bye**


	4. Chapter 4: Un extraño Halloween

**Este capítulo será un flashback y será narrado desde la perspectiva de las tres, sabremos cómo se conocieron n.n **

**Y… de paso, a los que leen aunque de pasadita esta historia, una idea de dameli (gracias por cierto) que la voy a considerar así que déjenme avisarles que se aceptan Ocs de ustedes para capítulos futuros, ándenle yo sé que lo desean ok me calmo**

**En lo que le piensan eso les dejo este capitulo**

**Disfruten n.n**

* * *

**150 años antes**

POV Valery

Halloween

Ese es su nombre

Yo soy la encargada de enviar esta festividad al mundo, desde que renací, historia que contare en otra ocasión.

Estaba viajando por mi última zona de visita, para que en menos de un día iniciara lo que más espero en el año, la noche de todos los santos, fui de un lado a otro en los Estados Unidos, los trucos, las bromas, las calabazas, ya estaba casi todo listo.

Aunque en otros tiempos, mi mentor, Jack O´Lantern me conto como era el verdadero Halloween, aunque es la misma función, ahora es más divertido porque ahora también los niños son más participes que antes, aunque los adultos lo ven como juego de niños, no como sus antecesores, no quiero ni imaginarme que pasaría si la noche de todos los santos no se celebra, sería un caos, pero creo será un buen año…espero

* * *

Pov. Dameli

Apenas lleve una de mis mejores tormentas a una selva en el sur en donde se le conoce como el amazonas, lindo nombre, y es un lugar muy agradable, son muchas plantas y hay animales raros, como sea estaba dándome una vuelta de descanso por los Estados Unidos, tal vez cause una leve llovizna en un lugar adecuado hasta que llegue a Salem, y note los adornos y las calabazas.

-wow, lindos adornitos, oh… aaahh ya recordé, es 31 de Octubre, cierto… Halloween.-dije ya más segura de lo que ya pensaba, nunca vi al espíritu del esta fiesta, pero tiene buen gusto por las calabazas, se ven bien, por accidente, de la emoción cree una ventisca torrencial algo… fuerte y desordene todo el lugar.-ups. ¿Qué hago?-se preguntó nerviosa al ver, los arboles desnudos, los adornos de las casas desarreglados, varias calabazas destrozadas por que les cayó un rayo pequeño.-ahora cause un puré de calabaza, un momento ¿los murciélagos?-al verlos, parecían estar bien, solo algo aturdidos por la inesperada ventisca.-siguen vivos fiu…

Estuvo un rato tratando de acomodar lo mejor que podía la ciudad se Salem, era un desastre nivel Storm, pero era difícil por las calabazas bombas, no era el espíritu de la tierra, él o ella podría hacer crecer más si problemas.

-bueno creo ya quedo todo lindo y precioso.-dijo cuándo por accidente piso un charco de lodo.-hay pero mis zapatos son nuevos…-dijo sacudiéndose mientras se recargaba en un árbol y decidió irse para ver si podía arreglar algo más de su desastre.

* * *

Pov. Fernanda

Es Halloween, otra festividad que he visto celebrar a los humanos desde que renací, pero no estaba de humor, tiene como más de 60 años que paso eso y presencie la muerte de mi hermana menor, ya una anciana, a mi paso las hojas otoñales morían y los frutos se echaban a perder, asco.

-creo que la aprendiz de Jack O' Lantern no estará contenta.-de ella escuche rumores, bromista, alegre y de buen carácter, pero al enojarse… da miedo, o eso me conto un viejo conocido mío, el espíritu del viento.

-ups, olvide que mis poderes los manejan mucho las emociones, mi tristeza mata a las plantas y enferma los alimentos.-entonces escucho que alguien se quejaba, cuando se acercó noto que en sus vestimentas predominaba el naranja.- ¿oye que te sucede?-dijo acercándose.

* * *

Pov. Valery

Alguien destrozo mis preciadas calabazas, esto era horrible, no eran calabazas ordinarias.-maldición, en cuanto sepa quien fue voy a…

-¿oye que te sucede?-me sobresalte y me gire a ver quién era, vestía con algunos harapos y hojas muertas, debía ser el espíritu de la tierra.

-nada que te importe, ahora vete.-le exigí.

-oye tranquila comadre.-por el tono, de humana de seguro fue mexicana.

-no me calmare, algún bromista bueno para nada destrozo mis preciadas calabazas, no eran ordinarias, ¿tienes idea del trabajo que me costó hacerlas para hoy? Aaarrggg.-al final gruñí usando mis pasadores arrojándolos al árbol más cercano, casi dándole a la extraña en la cabeza.

-wow que carácter, Edward tenía razón, eres de mentalidad fuerte.-aseguro el espíritu del a tierra cuando paso su mano por su cabeza casi sintiendo que si le había dado.

-cállate niña, sirve de algo y arregla esto.-estaba tan enojada que me desquitaría hasta con una piedra.

-óyeme, tu no me das órdenes a la hora que te dé la gana, ni que fueras mi patrona.

-pero eres el espíritu de la tierra ¿no? Le sirves a la madre naturaleza y este es tu trabajo, así que hazlo que tengo cosas que hacer antes de la medianoche.-la mencionada alzo una ceja confundida y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿y si no que?

-no me provoques… ah chica que no se ni como se llama y ya me sacó de quicio.-nada más normal que pelearte con alguien y ni saberte el nombre, ¿díganme les ha pasado?

-Fernanda Terra, pero yo si se quién eres, Valery Ween, espíritu del Halloween, instruida por Jack O´Lantern…

-mira cállate que tu mal genio está matando a las plantas de aquí.-le dije ya fastidiada de su presencia, entonces miro a su alrededor y solo dijo "ups"

-lo siento…es más te arreglo las calabazas...-intento hablar pero negué.

-olvídalo niña, esas calabazas no era ordinarias, eran sumamente raras y…-pero apareció una chica vestida de azul, hasta tenía el cabello negro con azul.- ¿y tú quién eres?

* * *

Pov. Dameli

Cuando regrese a ver qué pasaba estaban dos chicas que parecía que discutían y por el vestido naranja que llevaba un supe que era el espíritu del Halloween.

-aaahh soy Dameli Storm, me encargo de las tormentas…-me presente con duda

-tormentas eh.-dijo la chica de cabello naranja rascando el mentón hasta que chasqueo los dedos.-claro… explotaron por pequeños rayos… ¡tú destruiste mis preciadas calabazas!-dijo sacando sus pasadores, si así se pone el conejo de pascua cuando alguien le quiere arruinar su amada pascua, pobre alma que se encuentre con él.

-espérate.-me dije haciéndome para atrás cuando me lanzo sus pasadores, no reaccione, no me golpearon porque unas raíces se alzaron y formaron un escudo en frente de mi.- ¿el espíritu de la tierra no?-susurre.

-si, dijo la chica de cabello negro completo y se giró a la otra chica.-oye Valery, primero escúchala, se ve traviesa pero no parece mala.-por si acaso mejor saco mis cadenas…

* * *

Pov. narrador

Durante una larga hora las tres desconocidas no paraban de discutir, una molesta por ver su festividad interrumpida, otra queriendo disculparse pero molesta porque la tachaban de destructora y otra furiosa porque todo el mundo gritaba y empezaba dolerle la cabeza por hacerle de mediadora, sin saber que algunas sombras con ojos rojos brillante como la sangre asomaban entre las penumbras….

* * *

Pov. Fernanda.

Solo me harte, una quiere matar a la otra y ya estaba en pie de pelea las dos así que sin poder controlarme ordene a las raíces enrollarlas a ambas y sostenerlas en el aire, ellas me miraron sorprendidas.

-a ver, ustedes dos, ya basta, son inmortales, espíritus importantes, tu Ween.-le dije autoritaria a la chica del Halloween, te bajare y te calmaras.-ella asintió y la baje con cuidado y mire a la chica de azul.-tú, Storm, nada te pasara con la chica calabaza, así que mi querida nubecita te bajare y no escaparas.-ella asintió e igual la baje con cuidado.-bien, ahora si ¿Por qué son tan importantes esas calabazas o que pasa? porque actuaste peor que el conejo mutante de pascua-le pregunte a Valery y ella se rasco el mentón.

-veras, para no hacerte el cuento largo, en el pasado mi mentor guiaba a los espíritus que venían de visita en estas fechas pero igual mantiene a raya a los malignos para evitar el mal uso del Halloween, así que las lámparas son las guías para los difuntos y una advertencia para los seres malignos, alejarse o perecer, y sin ellas no hay luz que detenga a los malos espíritus y también está la creencia de los humanos, al ver esto se desilusionaran y dejaran de creer en mi mentor y en mi.-termino de explicar.

* * *

Pov. Valery

Las dos chicas se miraron preocupadas, por lo visto ya entendieron que esto es serio, la chica de las tormentas se acercó despacio y suspiro.

-lamento lo de las calabazas, te ayudare a que nada malo pase hoy.-asentí más calmada y ambas estrechamos las manos a modo de paz.

-igual yo, no debí gritarte.

-aclarado todo vamos a arreglar esto…-dijo la chica planta.

Así que les indique que tenían que hacer, Fernanda hizo crecer más calabazas en los lugares correspondientes, Dameli hizo que lloviznara sobre estas y de paso reanimo a los murciélagos mientras yo volvía a encárgame del decorado, creo al final todo salió bien.

* * *

Pov. Dameli

Al final solo faltaba en toque final, darle la magia a las calabazas, Valery estaba nerviosa pues ya casi era la hora de la llegada de guiar a las almas y ahuyentar al mal, así que cuando iba a tocar la primera calabaza algo se abalanzo sobre mí, era ¿una sombra? Trate de quitarme esa cosa de encima, pero parecía que quería matarme así que use mis cadenas para poder alejarlo de mí, cuando otra iba a tacarme por atrás una rama le impidió el paso, entonces una voz me hablo

¿Estás bien?-era Fernanda, asentí y volvimos a la pelea.

-¡Valery! Te cuidamos las espaldas pero apúrate con esas cosas.-le grite mientras trataba de ahuyentar a esos monstruos.

-no son pesadillas, deben ser los espíritus malignos, demonios, almas frustradas…-susurro Fernanda cuando una sombra en forma de lobo la embistió, al querer auxiliarla, me acorralaron…

-Oh no…

* * *

Pov Valery.

Me costaba energía y fuerza, pero mientras ellas distraía a las sombras, yo llenaba de magia a las calabazas, pero no me limite ahí, ya estaban en las calles los primeros niños, así que también los cubrí con magia para que al pedir sus frutas en el camino lo llenaran de luz alejando las sombras, también lo hice en los murciélagos, en los adornos, en todo lo que podía, solo faltaba una cosa…

-¿Cómo hago que se vayan?-susurre mirando como las acorralaban…entonces recordé unas palabras de mi mentor.-perfecto.-me concentre y susurre unas palabras.

-de la luz de la luna, y de las tinieblas, la oscuridad terminara, el mal se alejara dejándole el paso a la luz, este día del Halloween, desterró a las almas oscuras a lo más recóndito de la tierra…-con esto la magia que envié a todo en la zona se volvió más luminosa y eso sirvió para abrir un pequeño vórtice el cual absorbía a todas las sombras, para al final cerrarse y volver todo a la normalidad.

Del cansancio me deje caer de rodillas en el suelo cuando note que me ayudaban a levantarme dos pares de mano, eran Fernanda y Dameli.

-¿estás bien?-pregunto Dameli y yo asentí

-si estoy bien ¿y ustedes?-pregunte

-todo en orden, es más ganaste más creyentes.-dijo Fernanda sonriendo, lo cual me dejo confundida.-solo mira hacia allá.-señalo con su cabeza y noto como una multitud de niños noto la pelea y empezaron a correr la voz.

-Halloween será más popular que antes.-dijo Dameli emocionada.

-eso parece, gracias.-les dije amablemente y ellas sonrieron, sonrisa que correspondí.- ¿Quién quiere pan de calabaza…

* * *

**Actualidad**

Pov. Narrador

-¿En serio eso paso?-pregunto Bunny y Valery asintió

-así es mi peludo amigo, semanas después Manny me hablo, dijo que así evitamos el regreso temprano de Pitch, el volvió cual do Jack se unió a ustedes, nosotras sin saberlo evitamos que volviera antes.-dijo sonriendo

-pero tanta platica da hambre.-dijo Dameli levantándose del suelo mientras noto que algunos huevitos la usaron de almohada

-¿Quién quiere pan de Calabaza?-pregunto Fernanda más calmada de cómo la trato Áster antes, todos alzaron la mano, excepto Bunny quien las invito a hacer el pan en su casa, fue una linda tarde al final, aunque al anochecer cada quien volvió a su respectivo lugar

* * *

**Y hasta aquí ¿Qué opinan?**

**Gracias por leer hasta aquí y en serio les agradecería de corazón así alguien acepta unirse, ya Dameli aporto algo a la historia que verán otro día, mientras sean felices**

**bye**


End file.
